Under A Paper Moon
by Hunting Horcruxes
Summary: Two lonely boys, living in this cold and cruel world, find one another when they both thought they were most alone. This is the story of how they save each other.
1. Chapter 1

Dan stepped into the cold night, his cheek still stinging, tears prickling his eyes. He broke into a run hardly paying attention to where he was. He slowed to a walk and registered the familiar surroundings.

He had reached the old park he used to come with his father to; it had been shut down last year. He had found a secret spot deep in the trees where the other children were to scared to venture. He was going to show it to his father but decided he'd rather keep it to himself. He regretted that decision now; his father was gone. Dan didn't quite understand where or why. A couple of months ago when he woke up one morning, his father was missing.

All Dan knew was it was somehow his fault that the unfaithful man had walked out. Well, at least that's what his mother told him almost every night when she'd had had too much to drink. She'd often say unkind words to Dan but he took them silently, believing he was to blame.

Earlier that evening, Dan had been playing with his basketball indoors. He had accidentally knocked over a cheap vase. But the hell his mother subjected him to made him feel like a criminal fit to through into prison. Why was his mother being so mean? She hated that vase anyway. When he pointed this out, she raised her hand.

Dan snapped back to reality and walked slowly towards the park. He crawled under the fence, tiny enough to make it through comfortably. It was a full moon night though Dan didn't need the extra light; he could've found his way blindfolded. The tears had dried up now, leaving behind cold streaks down his cheeks and he became aware of just how chilly it was. In his rush to leave the house he hadn't put on anything warm. Only when he felt he was safely concealed in the shadows did he allow himself to relax a little.

Two large trees grew particularly close to each other, making their trunks almost merge. They formed a sheltered seat of sorts, kind of like a hollow. Dan sat down in his usual place, placing his head on his knees and wrapping his arm around his legs. He came out here whenever he felt down, which was getting more frequent every week, this was the first time he had come here after sun down. Unlike most children his age, he preferred being alone.

Dan heard a twig snap and his head snapped up. Was is it his mother coming to torment him again? He didn't know how much more of that he could take. Terrified, he crouched deeper into the darkness, making himself as small as he could. He could vaguely make out a shape approaching, slowly as though it were scared. Dan squinted, the body seemed far too small to be his mother. Or any adult, for that matter. Dan had grown to dislike adults. They were unreliable and he didn't trust them.

A small boy, who seemed only a little older than Dan, stepped forward, standing under a gap between the branches, allowing his face to illuminated by the moon.

"Who are you?" his voice called out, quivering slightly and mirroring the fear Dan felt inside. He had been warned against talking to strangers. But that was something only adults had told him and he had no intentions of obeying them.

"Who are you?" the voice repeated, a little more confidently this time. Dan, suddenly aware of how cowardly he probably seemed, came out of his hiding place and walked forward on wobbly knees.

"I- I'm Dan," he answered. "Who are you?"

"Phil," came the reply. "What are you doing in my secret place?"

"What?" Dan asked, slightly confused. "This is my secret place. I've been coming here for very long." In Dan's mind, like most children, six months seemed like a lifetime.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I could ask you the same," Dan shot back. Even at the supposedly tender age of six, Dan was known for his cocky behaviour. Though he had sobered up a lot after his father went missing. He kept telling himself that if he behaved like a nice little boy, his father would come back. In spite of knowing, in his heart of hearts, that wasn't very likely.

"Ok," Phil seemed to consider Dan's argument. "Maybe we could share it," he concluded. Dan looked at the boy in the face, taken aback my by his friendly tone. "Hey, what happened to your face?" Phil asked, looking concerned.

Everything came flooding back to Dan. He didn't know why, but he told Phil everything as they sat in their special place in the hollow. Right from the morning his father went missing, to the children in school bullying him about to, to the part where he met Phil.

"That's horrible!" Phil was shocked. "How could anyone do that?" Dan although not aware of it, knew the answer to that question. People could do that to people they didn't care about. Dan shivered, and Phil immediately took off his jacket and offered it to him.

"No, I'm fine," Dan tried to decline. But a little more persistence from Phil was all it took for him to accept the gesture because he was sure he'd freeze to death. "I'm wearing a full sleeve t shirt anyway. You need it more," Phil insisted.

"Phil, why are you in the park so late? Won't your parents be worried about you?" Dan realised that Phil too wasn't at home like children are expected to be. Phil sighed.

"No. They don't notice when I'm gone. Me being there or not doesn't make a difference. I like coming to the park... it makes me feel happy." Dan considered that as valid a reason as any.

For their age, they were far beyond their years. Going through more than you and I could never even fathom.

They sat in silence, enjoying each others company, something alien yet surprisingly comforting. When they decided it was getting far too late and that they wouldn't be able to stay up much longer, they slowly walked back the entrance of the park under a streetlight.

"Thanks," Dan said, handing the jacket back to Phil. Phil only shook his head in response.

"I want you to keep it."

"Why?"

"You're my friend, I want my friend to have my favourite jacket," Phil said firmly. Dan stared at Phil. He had just called Dan his friend. No one had ever done that before. He noticed Phil had blue eyes. He had always wanted blue eyes, but he was stuck with his boring brown ones.

"Won't your parents scold you?"

"They won't even notice," Phil assured him.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Dan," Phil smiled before running off in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! How's it going? Hope y'all are doing good. Anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Age 10<strong>

Over the next few years Dan went to the park almost everyday. He never had to ask Phil to come, he would always turn up. He thought Phil came for him but he'd later realise Phil also had issues of his own he was trying to get away from.

Dan would count the minutes before he could escape school and all the agony that came with it. Whether it was in the form of work he didn't understand or the other children who pretended he didn't exist.

Dan would rush home to drop off his bag and would leave just as fast. He'd practically run to the park and wait at their spot. If he wasn't already there, Phil would turn up and they'd play hide-and-seek or try to climb the trees. When it got too dark to play, and Dan always stayed till it got dark, they'd lie on the ground and talk. About what wasn't important; but they would often talk about the future.

"When we grow up, and both have a lot of money, we'll buy a big house and live there forever. No girls, and especially no parents," Phil used to say. And Dan always said he liked the sound of that. It did sound like the perfect life for Dan; away from the pain and sadness, and with the only person he cared about. In spite of Dan being ten and Phil merely eleven, they never fought; an otherwise common feat in most boys their age. Dan just never had any complaints against his friend. Phil somehow always knew what to say or do. He knew when Dan wanted to sit quietly and when he wanted nothing more than to run around the park, laughing as Phil tried to catch him.

Dans mum still yelled at him a lot, but it was for completely inane reasons; like why his shoes weren't in their place, or why he had dropped the remote behind the television. Dan had learnt to take it quietly, knowing nothing good could come out of defending himself; it'd only earn him a slap.

One particularly starry night when a crescent moon graced the night sky, Dan and Phil lay side by side, gazing up at the heavens.

"Hey Phil," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think we'll be able to live alone when we're older?" he paused. "Will we actually be able to get away from this place?" Phil turned to look at him, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Of course we will," he said, frowning slightly. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No," Dan sighed. "It's just... it all sounds too good to ever be true. Like it's out of a fairy tale; completely made up."

"Well, of course it's a fairy tale!" Phil said, confusing Dan. "We're two princes who've been captured buy the trolls," he said and Dan giggled a little, imagining his mother as a troll. She looked pretty much the same, just with scaly grey skin and she carried a club; grunting at him moronically.

"We're very weak right now because the trolls have poisoned us with a very powerful potion they got from an evil witch. But as soon as the effects wear off, we'll escape from their demonic clutches and ride away on a white horse to freedom. Just on a night like this!" Dan zoned out for a few seconds, imagining the scene Phil had just described. It was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of.

"Phil, I'm being serious!" Dan whined, realising it was just a story.

"So am I," he said, mocking offence.

He had always admired Phil's imagination; he was always saying the most wonderful things. He was so different, in the best way possible, from anyone Dan went to school with. He always spoke more impressively than even people older than him.

In their four years of friendship, Dan had gotten to know practically everything about Phil. Yet the blue eyed boy never failed to amaze him.

They stayed a little longer, deciding what kind of dog they wanted, they colour of they're new rooms. Dan wanted a black room but Phil said he couldn't paint the walls that colour. When the time came, they walked to the lamppost from the first night they had met. Dan gave Phil a quick hug. He pulled away and had just taken his first step when Phil stopped him.

"Dan!" he called out. Dan turned around to face him. "I wasn't lying when I said it." Dan was a little confused; Phil had said a lot of things.

"It will be like a fairy tale," he said. "And we'll get our happy ending, just you wait." And Dan believed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Please do let me know what you think and leave a review! :) Thanks for reading and see you soon xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Times; font-size:  
>medium;"AN: Hello! Chapter 4 is going to be the last chapter of this story. I really don't want it to end :( Hope you guys like it!p 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! So this is the final chapter in the story. It's been fun! See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Age 18<strong>

Dan walked out the front door trembling slightly, but feeling oddly strong. His mother was at it again but this time he couldn't just sit around and take it He wasn't a child anymore and she didn't scare him.

"You're useless!" she screamed. That was the last straw for Dan; he snapped like a twig.

"I'm useless?" he shouted, outraged. "What about you? All you do is scream at me all the time! You've never ever been there for me. Hell! You don't even care! I could get run over by a car and you wouldn't care! You're a pathetic excuse for a parent."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" Her face was red and contorted into the most terrifying expression Dan could ever dream of. She stared daggers at him, expecting him to back down like he always did. But Dan wasn't a child anymore.

"I have no mother," he said in a deadly tone so soft she would've thought it was her imagination if she hadn't seen his lips move. He turned around and walked out the door, leaving the woman stunned. He walked quickly to the old park in his rented suit, loosening the tie on his way.

It was the day he graduated after his A Levels. His school had a celebratory dance which he had been forced to go to by the few friends he had. But after his encounter with his mum he was too pissed off to be in the company of more annoying human beings. He just needed to go to the only one he liked.

He turned into the park and sat down when he reached the clearing. A few minutes later there was a soft rustling behind him followed by Phil sitting down beside him, their knees touching.

"I had a feeling you'd blow off the dance," Phil said in a manner of greeting.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Dan had come to accept that Phil knew more about him than he did. Mainly because the opposite was also true; Dan knew him better than Phil knew himself. "I wouldn't have spent my money on this stupid suit," he grumbled, not liking the idea of wasting his hard earned money.

"Because I also knew you'd looking amazing in it," he smiled, leaning in to kiss Dan. Even after four years, Dan was surprised every time Phil kissed him. It always felt as amazing at it did the first time they had kissed in the trees, his heart fluttering.

"Everyone must be having so much fun at school right now," Dan sighed when he pulled away. "Dancing and getting drunk." Phil suddenly jumped up, offering his hand to Dan.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, taking the outstretched hand, pulling himself up.

"We're going to have even more fun," Phil said. He took out his phone and fiddled on it. Once he found what he was looking for, he set it down on the grass a few feet away from them. A familiar song began to play and Dan felt himself smile.

Phil bowed dramatically and offered his hand to Dan. Dan just giggled and took it, letting himself be pulled towards his boyfriend. Phil held Dans waist, Dan rested his hands on his shoulder and they began swaying slowly.

"I should warn you: I don't know how to dance," Dan said softly.

"You don't need to," Phil replied, staring into Dans eyes with an intensity that made Dan shiver.

_Baby don't yell, you're tearing a hole_

_Right through the walls of everything we used to know_

_I'm building a place, something amazing_

_Just for the sake of saving us_

_From under the sun,_

_Two plastic hearts with nowhere to run_

_We're rolling the dice on whatever's left_

_'cause God only knows that we could use the rest..._

In the dim light of the moon, Phil seemed to be glowing. His eyes shone with a sparkle that made Dan feel infinitely happy. Phil took Dans hand, spinning him around, making the younger boy laugh. To him it was the most beautiful sound and, in that moment, Phil swore he would do anything to make it last for as long as he lived.

They moved in silence. Dan rested his head on Phils chest even though they were about the same height now. He had his eyes closed, enjoying and cherishing every perfect moment. It was much more than he had ever expected from life. He felt Phil shift a little.

"Dan..." Phil almost whispered. "I've been thinking..." he said sounding slightly unsure.

"About what?" Dan asked a little confused, still swaying to the music.

"About us." He saw the questioning look on Dans face and took a deep breath. "Dan I want to go away. With you."

"What? What are you talking about, Phil?"

"I want to leave this place. There's nothing but bad memories here and I want to get away from them." He had a desperate look on his face. "But I won't be able to go without you."

"Phil..." Dan breathed.

_Me and You_

_Living under a paper moon_

_'cause real life just isn't right_

_Let's fabricate_

"Dan, please! God knows I wouldn't last two days without you!" Dan considered the idea for a moment. It was absolutely absurd. Phil was asking Dan to drop everything he had and run away with him. But then Dan realised: Phil was all he had. Now that he thought about it properly; it didn't seem so improbable. Both of them had finished school and were qualified enough to get jobs. Phil had a car so travelling wouldn't be a problem. And to be honest, Dan didn't need much if he was with Phil.

"... Understand if you don't want to go with me." Phil was saying when Dan snapped back to reality. "I won't blame you for it but I just really hope you'll think about-"

"You idiot," Dan smiled cutting him off, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Me and You, _

_Living under a paper moon_

_This real life just isn't right,_

_Let's get away_

_Let's fabricate_

Dan sprinted back to his house. When you got there he silently thanked god because the door was still open. He took the stairs two at a time and ran to his room. He grabbed his backpack, filling it with whatever clothes he could find. He rummaged through his cupboard till he found what he was looking for. He held up the jacket Phil had given him the first time they had met twelve years ago. He carefully folded it and placed it in his bag. Swinging the backpack over his shoulder, he left just as fast as he had come.

"Where are you going?" he heard his mother shout at him from the living room. He ignored her and just kept going, a broad smile spreading across his face. As he walked through the park, he almost expected Phil to be gone but he was still sitting where Dan had left him. Phil stood up when he saw Dan coming, and grinned from ear to ear.

"I almost thought you weren't coming back," he laughed. He took Dan by the hand and lead him to his car inside which his own backpack was already sitting.

"I see you came prepared," Dan joked.

"You forget, Daniel. I know everything about you." Phil replied, making Dan scrunch his face at him. They sat in the car but Phil didn't start the engine immediately. Dan guessed he was feeling as nervous as he felt. Phil grabbed Dans tie, and kissed him. Dan tangled his fingers in Phils hair. Phil pulled away after a minute and took one last long look at the park. Dan gently placed his hand on his knee, attempting to reassure Phil. Phil took it as as a good sign and turned the key.

They started moving and the butterflies in Dans belly made him feel a little sick, but the adrenaline he felt shot it down with ease. It was a full moon night, just like the one on which they had met.

In half an hour they were driving down the highway, their town looking tiny in the distance. Dan felt like he could breathe again. He felt so free and so invincible. And it was all because of Phil.

"I told you it'll be like a fairy tale," Phil said looking over at Dan. "That we'd get our happy ending." Dan smiled, remembering the conversation they had had several years ago. Dan turned his head to look at Phil who was smiling at him with those gorgeous eyes. Dan had always wanted blue eyes but he was happy with being able to look into the most beautiful pair for as long as he lived.

"I always believed you."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it! It's done! Oh God, what do I do with my existence now?<p>

Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please do let me know what you think. It helps me so much and I will love you forever. Seriously. Ask all the people I still bug.

Fun Fact: This was actually supposed to be an original story but I turned it into a Phanfic for shits and giggles :P

This has been fun :) My ask is always open, please feel free to drop a message whenever you want to. I'm always here for you.

xx

Hunting Horcruxes


End file.
